popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova
- Usa= - 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = |birthplace = α Crucis Star |birthdate = August 6th |gender = Male |race = Alien (?) |ecolor = Teal |hcolor = Blond |hobby = Drawing a score to the starry sky |relative = Vela |like = Viewing the star showers |dislike = Meteorites |appearance1 = pop'n music 20 fantasia pop'n music éclale |appearance2 = None |theme = Starry †rance asteer Sephirot nalca |designer = ちっひ}} Nova is one of the five chosen characters of Pop'n Music 20's Minna de Tsukude website and the second current character of Boku mo Watashi mo Pop'n Artist. Personality 宇宙を駆ける偉大なるスペース作曲家。 広大な宇宙空間で彼に出会うのは不可能に近く、奇跡の音楽家と言われるゆえんである。 A great space composer runs throughout the universe. Encountering him is nearly impossible in the vastness of space, it's why he's said to be a musician of miracles. Appearance Nova appears as a pale-skinned man with light blond hair that's formed into a thin white-tipped ponytail that reaches his thighs. He also has a curly ahoge and teal eyes. His attire consists of pale yellow gloves, a light gray jumpsuit that fades into a darker shade of gray with stars and heeled shoes, and a light green cape. He has a drooped bow that hangs on the top of his jumpsuit. In his Win animation, Nova changes into an outfit consisting of dark green top with light green shoulder pads and gloves, pale yellow pants, gray boots that fade into white, a white tie with a large gem, and a white coat with two long pieces in the front and light blue, white trimmed coattails. His original palette appears in Sephirot from Pop'n Music éclale, and in nalca from Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume. Nova's 2P appearance shifts his hair to white, while the tip of his ponytail is blue gray. His jumpsuit and eyes are both puce colored, and his cape is deep blue. It appears again in asteer from Pop'n Music éclale. Cameos Nova makes a cameo appearance in Canopus' FEVER! Win animation wearing his normal attire. In Canopus' 2P animation, Nova's 2P colors are shown. In Canopus' 3P animation, Nova is given a new color scheme, consisting of dark gray gloves and pants, an indigo cape, and periwinkle hair. Nova appears once more in the Lapistoria card collection on a change card. He's shown with his hair styled down, and fading into light green instead of white. He has a light green loose-fitting top with short sleeves and a ruffled collar, worn with a long white tie. He sports navy blue frilled pants with four buttons on his stomach and light brown slippers. His 2P palette is used for asteer from Pop'n Music éclale. Nova also appears on the song jacket for False Cross, a song from SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS along with Vela. NET Self Trivia *MZD makes a cameo in Nova's FEVER WIN animation. *Nova makes a cameo in Vela's FEVER! Win and Lose animations. *Nova's birthdate is identical to Nonet's, Parrot's, Rocket86's, and Olivia's. **Both Nova and Nonet share their birthdate because they both appear in the Boku mo Watashi mo Pop'n Artist contest at once. Gallery Animations Nova neutral great.gif|Nova's animation NovaNeutral.gif|Neutral (Starry Trance) NovaGood.gif|Good NovaGreat.gif|Great NovaMiss.gif|Miss NovaFever.gif|FEVER! NovaLose.gif|Lose NovaWin.gif|Win NovaFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Screenshots NovaWinsprite.png|Nova's Win attire Nova2PSprite.png|2P palette Nova2PWin.png|2P Win Canopus1PWin.png|Nova with Canopus Canopus3PWin.png|Nova in Canopus' 3P FEVER! Win Profile False Cross.png|Nova and Vela on the False Cross jacket CezUbRgWAAAQzCl.jpg|Nova with Vela and Canopus on the Pop'n Music éclale Vol. 2 rare card "Two of the Cross." 9766445.jpg|Nova with Horn, Alya, Canopus, Sora and Sigma on the Pop'n Music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 vol. 1 rare card "The Night When One Constellation Disappeared". |link=Nova Merchandise NovaChange.png|Nova's change card Category:Characters Category:Fantasia Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Category:Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Characters